


Minty Fresh

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: a toothbrush
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Minty Fresh

It’s silly really, her touching his sink with a finger staring at the two toothbrushes in his holder. It’s not a big deal, she stays here a lot between early morning flights, and the two of them constantly getting beaten up and damaged certain things get left. His sweater at her house. An extra pair of socks at his. But he’s been collecting things she starts to notice things she likes that are now suddenly her. Her favorite shampoo a new pillow that he says is for her. It’s soft with that new cooling gel so you don’t have to flip it so much. He starts to stock the fridge with her preferences slowly letting her know he wants her here with him. He comes in behind her a grin on his face. He snakes his arm around her middle dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder. 

“Hi” soft and sweet. He reaches forward to grab his toothbrush . He taps hers and reaches for the tooth paste. 

“You got me a toothbrush” it’s almost a statement. 

“I want you to feel like you can stay over if you want. No pressure Scully, just me making sure you know you’re welcome here. I got the yogurt you like too.” 

She bites her lip. He looks at her little concerned. 

“Is that ok?” She looks down staring at the toothpaste as it rests along the bristles. 

She takes a minute. He won’t get her a desk but he will buy her a toothbrush her favorite yogurt. Welcome in his home his bed but at work he has a different outlook. 

“I never got a desk at work but here you want me to feel like I belong.” He sighs looking at the small toothbrush nestled in the holder. 

“I will fill out the request today if that will prove what you mean to me.” 

“I’m not sure I know what I mean to you what this is where we go from here”

it’s not so much a question more of a statement sent out to the universe to define the undefinable to give her an answer to a question that is so beyond comprehension. He nods his hand gently rubbing her arm he takes a big breath before his voice echoes in the bathroom all around her “you’re everything I never knew I needed or wanted” he is looking down at her hand resting next to his on the small white porcelain. She looks at him. 

“I never knew I wanted a family until you, never knew that I could find closure without you, never wanted to pick out a toothbrush for my girlfriend so she would stay over instead of sneaking out in the middle of the night, that I wanted to buy one to leave at her place too. I never stopped looking up for answers until you were in front of me showing me all the ways someone can love someone else. Even if they show that love with a desk or a toothbrush or a new pillow. I know that I love being with you all the time. You’re the one person I don’t get sick of whose very presence is calming to me. Whose voice and touch are soothing and electrifying. You challenge me and it’s exhilarating. I want so badly to wake up next to you. You made me want everything because you gave me the one thing that makes everything desirable. ” 

She looks at him tears in her eyes with a question of what he means 

“you gave me your love scully your unwavering loyalty and now I want to give you anything that will show you I’m grateful even if I’m more than undeserving.” 

She moves her hand over his squeezing his fingers gently. 

“So are you going to come over to my place with your extra toothbrush?” She asks.

“Tonight, I’ll bring some dinner too.”

“My favorite?” She grins. 

“Of course I’m still in the dog house for the desk.” 

“I’ll bring out the battleship” she whispers leaning up and kissing him with her freshly brushed teeth.


End file.
